


Run On The Track

by guybrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Romance?, Track runner Castiel, seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guybrows/pseuds/guybrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Castiel's father gets transferred during the beginning of senior year. Castiel finds that it's not as bad as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run On The Track

  The hallways were filled with greetings, and groans. The endless sea of bodies going in every sort of direction. It was the first day of Senior year for Castiel, also a new school. During the summer his father and family had been transported into the small of Lawrence, Kanas. Castiel was thankful that he transferred in the summer, and not in the school year he always dreaded being the new kid.

  
        Where ever he stepped, Castiel always bumped into someone. Before it even happened, Castiel saw a large dark figure moving towards him. This figure ran into Castiel like a ton of bricks sending him and his books hurdling towards the floor. Castiel looked up and saw dark red hair, and a pair of hands helping him get up. He blinked and saw the younger girl smile at him, extending an arm for a exchange of handshakes.

  
 "Hi, I'm Anna Milton." The young red headed girl said cheerfully, while shake Castiel's hand.  
"Castiel Novak" He said, almost out of breath. He turned to look at the massive figure that just knock him down, the boy turned the corner but Castiel got a glimpse of him.  
 " You must be new here" Anna spoke as she handed Castiel his books.  
"Is it that obvious? I'm so lost" He said while giving a childish grin, and rubbing his shoulder.  
 "Here give me your schedule. OOH, you and I have some classes together!" Anna looked up excited and turned her attention to her watch.     "We better get to first period, the bells is about to ring." she exclaimed. Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards first period. 

  
        The high school was a maze it had a total of 7 buildings all connecting together, except for building 7. Each building had 2 stories and a flight of stairs. The main entrance was building one, which was also were the main office was on the first floor. The lobby had a flight of stairs that led up to the library, which was on the second story. Castiel's first period was World History HONS which was taught by  Mr.Moore. Castiel now understood why they said Mr.Moore was a bitch. As soon as Castiel, and Anna walked in the classroom they were greeted with a back to school pop-quiz. Which they had 15 minutes to complete. The rest of the period consisted of Mr. Moore grading the pop-quiz, and telling his life story. 

  
        The next period was studyhall, which was pretty stupid to have this early in the morning. The studyhall roster had been serrated into groups. The seniors and sophomores together, and the juniors and freshman in the other. Phone usage wasn't permitted but certain teachers would let it slid by, since it was study hall. Even though it still a little early in the morning, Castiel's stomach growled. He was glad he had lunch next. 

  
        The lunchroom, was like a feeding frenzy. Huge crowds swarming, and at least one hundred conversations all at once. It was about the size of the gym, and was filled with tables, and chairs. You could easily spot out the cliques in the cafeteria. The jocks, the cheerleaders, drama department, IT kids, and the people that were just there. Castiel got his food, and looked around for a place to sit. His eyes scanned around the room for a empty spot, when he saw a familiar head or red hair. When Anna turned around, she gestured Castiel to come sit with her and her other friends.

   
        There were six people at the round table including Anna. Castiel placed his food down, and pulled up a chair to sit. He sat there quietly most of the time. He was playing with his tray, when he caught a glimpse of the boy who knocked him down this morning. The boy walked over to the jock table, and greeted his friends. Kicking one of them out of there spots so he could sit there. Castiel was pulled out of his trance when Anna called him.

  
 "Castiel, what are you looking at?" She said whiling laughing at his ignorance.   
"Oh, ahh just nothing" Anybody could see the blush forming on the apple of his cheeks when he said it.  
 "It doesn't look like nothing. But, anyways do you play any sports?"  
" Yeah, I run track. but that's it." he said, thanking god that she didn't ask who he was staring at.  
 "Cool, that starts in the winter. Umh, we're going outside if you like to join us." Anna stated while getting up, collecting her garbage.  
"It's fine you can go, I need to use the bathroom anyway." Castiel replied back.

   
        The rest of the day seemed to go by so slow. They only good part was that he made a friend, and had some classes with her. The dismissal bell rang at 2:10. Everybody was rushing out to the buses or to there cars. Castiel walked to his bus, and sat in a seat. Ready to go home, and sleep.

  
 "Hi, Sweetie how was school?"  
"It was okay, what are we having for dinner?"  
 "well, your father is coming home late so I guess we can order pizza. Also, I put your boxes in your room please unpack some."  
"Okay mom. thanks"

  
        Castiel climbed the stairs to his room. The room was practically empty except for a bed,desk, and a few boxes. Castiel flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes and reflected on the day. His mind stopped when the image of the jock boy entered his mind. Smiling a little when those green eyes wrapped around his thoughts. Slowly dozing off to sleep.


End file.
